The present invention relates to compositions and formulations useful in preparing aqueous mold washes and, more particularly, to mold wash compositions containing water soluble acrylic polymers and high swelling clays.
In the molding or casting of metal, as for example in the production of cast iron articles in foundry operations, it is necessary that the mold and/or core be coated with a material to prevent sticking or adhering of the molten metal, e.g., iron, to the core or mold surface. Such coatings must be able to withstand high temperatures, e.g. 3,000.degree. F. and greater. Additionally, the mold wash must provide a generally uniform coating on the core or mold to prevent excessive surface irregularties in the finished castings.